


No Sweet Word Said

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, For FE Summer Rarepair Week 2017: Prompt: Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: A handful of conversations between the beloved Angelic Knight of Silesse and the woman who would one day betray her.





	No Sweet Word Said

The snows that usually kept Silesse in a shroud of ice throughout the year had melted in the coming of summer, save for in its highest peaks. However, such places only a pegasus and a trained rider could reach. Pamela gasped in delight as she looked at the green valleys that lay below her, admiring the natural view, before turning to bask in the equally natural beauty of her companion. Mahnya was busy adjusting the reins of her own pegasus, a gesture Pamela gleefully remembered as a sign that the woman was nervous. It was something Mahnya had done since they had both started training at the academy. Little tics that didn’t change, despite Mahnya’s place as the top of their class, something that filled Pamela with a mix of envy yet admiration. 

“Lovely view, but mind telling me why we’re freezing up here when it’s finally warm in the capital?” Pamela teased. 

Mahnya turned to her, her long hair vibrant against the dull gray and white of the ledge. “I just felt like some fresh air,” she countered, before the smile on her face softened into something a bit more somber. “I wanted us to come here because I wanted you to be the first to know, even before my sister.”

“Know what?” Pamela asked, trying to make sure her voice remained even. 

Mahnya raised her arm. “We have the greater parts of our lives together, training to protect not just ourselves, but…all of this.” She waved her hand to what lay below, her face was thoughtful, as if trying to choose her words carefully. “...The King and Queen have decided that I’m to join the Angelic Knights.”

Pamela felt a strange twist in her gut. It was obvious they would pick Mahnya: one of the older knights had retired, and there was a rule that there must be four. They had needed new blood. Yet, ever since she realized her feelings for Mahnya had run deeper than mere comradery, her wish that they may have joined together. 

“Well,” Pamela looked away, making her voice light. “Then congratulations are in order! I’m in the presence of the highest regarded generals in Silesse. An honor, milady.” 

The hand that touched her shoulder felt so warm she nearly jumped, the words that stumbled from Mahnya’s lips were almost disgustingly apologetic, and Pamela’s insides filled with even more twists. 

Pamela placed her hand over Mahnya’s, the only gesture she allowed herself. Now wasn’t the time to spew forth romantic feelings. But, maybe she could allow herself something close. She pushed Mahnya’s hand away, before turning to face her. And of course, her features were shadowed in guilt. It infuriated her.

“Listen here, Mahnya. The only thing that makes us different is that you got your position a little bit sooner than me. Wait another year or so, and I’ll have the same position as you. Who knows, maybe you’re just an early talent, and in the next ten years I’ll be your leader.” she answered in the only way she knew how, as a challenge. Mahnya’s expression shifted back to an easygoing smile. So easily convinced. 

“Of course. I better keep up on my training so that doesn’t happen.” 

“Hah! Good luck with that, without me at training with you everyday to keep you on your toes.” 

They spent the remaining time there and on the ride back talking normally, all the while Pamela planned out her next chance, though this time it would be with both of them wearing the garbs of Angelic Knights. 

(~)

Over three years had passed since that conversation. In that time, Silesse had lost its king, and then its prince. One to death, and one to cowardice. An Angelic Knight had also died in a border skirmish with Grannvale, and two had retired in short succession, leaving three new positions to fill. Pamela, along with Mahnya’s younger sister, Erinys, and a trainee from Erinys’s class, Deet’Var, had been chosen by Queen Rahna to take their place. There was growing unrest among the people, and Pamela had heard whispers in court of whether or not the Queen would relinquish control of the throne to her late husband’s brothers. Something was brewing, she could feel it, but she decided to put her worries aside for that night. It was time to focus on her own future, her own happiness. 

Pamela walked outside into the night air, growing more chill as the short summer was coming to a close. Leaning against the balcony, dressed in the finery of a general, was Mahnya. They had very little chance to meet with both their schedules filled up with separate duties. Pamela smiled, walking forward, only to pause when she saw an unfamiliar glint of metal against Mahnya’s brow. A circlet, one that hadn’t been there the last time they had met. The smile Mahnya gave her when she turned towards Pamela did not diminish her curiosity. 

“Good evening, and congratulations! Though, I suppose I’m not the first to tell you that.” Mahnya replied, moving to tuck a stray hair back, bringing further attention to an inlay of precious stones that had been worked into the part of the band that rested along her forehead. 

“Thank you.” Instead of thinking of a witty comeback, all Pamela could do was focus on that damn circlet. Who had given her that? And what was their reason? Pamela tried to think back at all the noblemen whose eyes had lingered on Mahnya, trying to deduce which pair she wanted to gouge out with the tip of her lance. 

“It seems we both had the same idea to get some fresh air. We should go riding to that peak again sometime, now that our schedules will line up more often.” Mahnya replied. 

“I don’t know about that,” Pamela kept her answer vague, turning to look out at the treescape instead of at Mahnya. “I was just given my position. It wouldn’t be wise to slack off now.” 

Mahnya’s easy going laugh hurt her ears. “I should have known, you never give yourself a chance to rest, even at a party like this… I missed having someone like that around.”

Any other time her heart would have soared to hear that, but something changed. “I’m surprised to hear that. Judging by your new finery, I say you fit right in with the upper crust inside.” Pamela cooly responded. 

“Pardon?” 

“Is there a better name for the little crown one of your admirers gave you?” she answered, unable to keep the venom from her voice. Her heart sank when, even in the moonlight, she could see that Mahnya’s cheeks were red and warm looking. 

“...It was a gift from Queen Rahna.” Mahnya’s voice was soft, and it hurt Pamela more because of it. How? How had some old crone beat her to the punch? 

“The dowager,” she interjected. “The king’s dead, and she won’t be queen for much longer. Not if Lord Daccar has a say in it.” Pamela answered, wanting to be as honest and as cruel as possible. She couldn’t say those words of love anymore, so she settled for words of hate. 

“Lord Daccar isn’t a man we have sworn fealty to, Pamela.” Mahnya answered, her eyes narrowed.

“I’m just saying we might have to soon. Or is it considered treason to say it? The dowager doesn’t have a drop of Forseti blood in her, and her spineless son has gone off galavanting hell knows where. You of all people would know this-” 

“Pamela, enough.”

She remained silent, and thought of the one thing she could do to hurt Mahnya more. She made a deep formal bow, like the ones the two of them used to practice in the barracks when they dreamed of being announced to the royal court. 

“As you wish, general.” Pamela then turned and marched back into the party, ignoring any more words Mahnya said. She hoped that the sounds of gossip would drown out the ringing in her ears and sorrow in her heart. 

(~)

“We’ll be sending the body back in the hour, Ma’am.” one of the remaining priests bowed his head to her. She continued to stand, hands clasped behind her, staring at Mahnya’s beautiful face now frozen in death. 

Pamela had watched over the preparations herself: washing the body of any grime and gore from battle, choosing the best winter armor they could find, even adding in a pair of her own earrings to complete the send out in style. Since Mahnya had been her kill, Daccar had allowed her to do what she wished with the remains, and Pamela decided sending Mahnya back to her loved ones was better than letting Andorey’s men decapitate her. 

“Fine, leave us.” she waved her hand in dismissal, the priest and the rest left the room. Pamela’s face had remained smooth throughout the entire process, overseeing every detail with a keen yet clear eye. But now that she was truly alone, Pamela allowed herself to fall to her knees and weep. She should have been glad, there was no one left to take her new position as head of the Angelic Knights of the new Silesse, and she could move beyond her pathetic infatuation once and for all. A corpse could never love her. Still, tears were shed. 

After struggling back to her feet and regaining her composure, she had one more thing left to do. Pamela gently removed the circlet along Mahnya’s brow, and kissed the ice-cold flesh of her forehead.She left the room with the circlet in hand and walked out to one of the verandas of the palace. Maybe it was the same one they had that argument on so long ago, but she wasn’t sure now. 

She rolled the piece of jewelry with her fingers, letting it chill her hands until they burned, before throwing it into the snow drifts below.

**Author's Note:**

> Int. Systems I still want a Memory Prism of Mahnya and Pamela together in the Jugdral remake hop to it.


End file.
